


Inseparable

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poverty, This Is Sad, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, sunshine ship? More like sadness ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Patton and Roman met when Roman’s parents brought him from Spain to North Dakota for ten years. The two ended up being soulmates.I tried to make this fluffy I swearDay 4-Unbreakable
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Kudos: 22





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I changed unbreakable to inseparable, I’m sowwyyyy

_ Inseparable  _

Roman idly drew on his arm as he waited for his father to come out of the store. The strokes his brush made glowed softly as soon as they made contact with his skin. His eyes lit up when his soulmate drew something back. A blue heart. 

_ Hope ur doin ok, Ro! _

Roman smiled, shaking his marker a bit before writing again.

_ I’m doing just fine, Pat! How are you? _

_ I’m  _ was written before his soulmate stopped writing. After a couple minutes, Roman got impatient.

_ Pat? _

_ Oh! Sry sry I’m sryyyyy _

_ It’s fine puffball, are you okay? _

_ Yea, I’m okay.  _

Roman’s eyes flicked to his right arm. Faint scars, all a fading light blue, littered his arm. Every tingle Roman felt from that arm made him jump for his pen, now. 

_ Are you sure? _

_ Well...no…. _

_ Hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong? _

_ I messed up Ro...I got into a fight with Lo and yelled at him and now he’s not texting me… _

_ Hey, don’t worry pat. I’m sure he’s just cooling down.  _

_ Yeah...I’m sitting in the park right now. _

Roman’s head shot up, searching the park right across from him. A boy that looked about his age was writing on his arm with a blue pen. A slight frown was set on his face and one of his cardigan sleeves were rolled up.

_ Patton, look up. _

The boy looked up and caught Roman’s eyes. His blue eyes widened.

“Roman?!” 

“Patton!!” Roman ran across the street and tackled Patton in a hug. “Oh my god!! Oh my  _ god!!” _

Patton was crying happy tears, hugging Roman back. A couple people passing by stopped and clapped once they saw the matching marks on the two boy’s arms.

~

From that day on, the two did practically  _ everything  _ together. They soon learned that the schools they went to were sister schools and close to each other, so they were able to walk to and from their houses with each other. If someone was getting milk or Starbucks, the other would come with. They were inseparable; two peas in a pod, their families joked at dinners. 

~

Since that day eighteen years ago, Roman could never be happier. He glanced over as the door closed and his love entered the living room.

“Hey RoRo.” Patton smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms around Roman’s shoulders. 

“Why hello pumpkin.” Roman chuckled and he squeezed Patton’s hands. He stood up from his spot on the sofa and kissed Patton. “How was work?”

Patton sighed. “Tiring, long, boring.” He kissed back and moved around to sit on the sofa in Roman’s previous spot. Roman made a pouty face and sat down next to his soulmate. “What happened?”

“Logan kept yelling at me again.” He sighed, leaning into Roman’s side hug. “He’s...changed…” Patton glanced away and tried to get out of the sweater he was wearing.

“I’m sure he has.” Roman said, helping Patton slide out of the sweater. “After all, it’s what people do.” He ran his hand over Patton’s soft, pale arm. When Roman got to Patton’s hand, he squeezed it. “It’s not your fault.”

Patton smiled up at his boyfriend. “I guess so, thanks Roman.”

“Anything for you, love.” 

~

They were inseparable.  _ Were _ . After Logan finally fired Patton, Roman’s job wasn’t stable enough to cover all of their needs. Roman paid the rent and when they could afford it, put food on the table. They sold most of their belongings to make it through October, but by the time December came around, the two were doomed. And December in North Dakota was merciless.

They couldn’t move back in with any of their parents, Patton’s had died when he was a child, and Roman’s moved back to Spain after their ten-year trip was done; leaving him in North Dakota with his soulmate. A trip to costly for Roman or his parents to afford.

So here he was, curled up on an air mattress and big-spooning Patton in the middle of a harsh winter with no heating. Roman had insisted Patton take the heaviest coat they had; he could manage with only a few hoodies. 

Roman’s eyes drooped low, and he could briefly feel warmth flash across his body. Sleep reached out it’s cold, depressing hand and Roman almost took it.

_ No, _ he thought,  _ stay alive for Patton. _

Through the night, death took him. Moments before he took his last breath, he scratched something into his arm.

Patton’s scream of pain and horror and sadness was loud enough to put even a banshee to shame.

Some say that Patton died of heartbreak right after. Others say he also died of hypothermia. Most, though, failed to notice the blood pouring out of the  _ i love you _ cut out on his arm.


End file.
